Masih Ada Waktu
by Summer Memory
Summary: setidaknya, sampai saat itu tiba, masih ada sedikit waktu yang tersisa untuk mereka. oneshot. laven


Halooooo, (wave)

akhirnyaaaaaa, saya hidup kembali setelah. . 2 tahun absen nulis fanfiction sama sekali **headdesk.  
dan saya kembali ke sini lagi karena kecintaan sama Laviii (hearts) he's so cuuteee :3

btw, fic ini aku persembahkan buat semua pecinta Laven di fandom ini, spread the love! dan juga buat eila-chan (SheilaLuv) yang udah nunjukin beberapa hal menarik tentang laven, makasii ya hunniiieee **hughughug

so, without further distraction, please enjoy, and reviews are greatly appreciated :))

Disclaimer : -man and its characters belong to Hoshino-sensei. I only make a fan-made work and take no profit of it. (intinya itu lah, lupa disclaimer resminya gimana :p. eniwei, kalo saja DGM milik saya, akan ada sangaatttt banyak hints Laven bertebaran di mana-mana :DD )

edited : entah kenapa page breaknya ffn tidak bersahabat, maaf yaa u_u

* * *

**Masih Ada Waktu**

Ketika salju turun dan Allen akan menyeretnya keluar untuk membuat sebuah boneka salju, ia akan selalu dengan senang hati menemani pemuda yang disebut Destroyer of Time itu.

Kadang Lenalee akan ikut dengan mereka, tentu dengan sepengawasan Komui yang selalu memberikan pandangan tajam ke arah mereka berdua yang berarti, "Jika kau berani menyentuh Lenalee seujung jari saja, aku akan membunuhmu." (kadang ia bertanya-tanya, bagaimana sang pemilik Dark Boots itu akan dapat mendapat seorang pria jika memiliki kakak yang sister complex seperti itu) dan kadang, meski sangat sangat jarang, Lenalee akan berhasil membujuk Kanda untuk ikut serta, meski sang ahli pedang terus menggerutu sepanjang aktivitas kekanakan mereka dan akan memilih untuk berdiri di satu sudut halaman HQ untuk mengawasi mereka.

"Yuu." Ia akan memanggil dengan usil, yang selalu dibalas dengan tatapan berhawa pembunuh dari sang penyendiri itu.

"Kelinci."

Ia sudah nyaris lupa sejak kapan dan bagaimana bisa ia mendapat panggilan hewan bertelinga panjang itu.

Kadang Allen akan bersisian dengannya dalam hal mengerjai Kanda, namun akan langsung berpindah haluan begitu ia memanggilnya "Tauge."

Lenalee hanya tertawa sambil menggelindingkan bola salju yang besar, yang nanti akan merekapergunakan sebagai badan boneka salju mereka. Miranda dan Crowley, agaknya merasa sudah terlalu tua untuk ikut bermain dengan boneka salju, akan memilih duduk di tempat yang cukup nyaman sambil berbagi kopi panas.

Jika hari menjelang larut, Komui akan memanggil mereka untuk menghangatkan diri, dan makan –yang selalu disambut dengan antusias oleh para pengguna Innocent parasitic-type, terutama Allen.

Ia membiarkan teman-temannya masuk terlebih dahulu, dan selalu menjadi yang terakhir karena ia masih betah menatap langit yang berwarna kelabu, dan kadang, tanpa sadar ia akan menoleh ke arah belakang, di mana jejak-jejak bekas langkah kaki mereka akan mulai tertutup oleh kristal-kristal beku air yang dianugrahkan oleh langit.

"Lavi, ayo masuk!"

Ada dua hal yang disadarinya saat itu. Yang pertama adalah, bahwa Allen Walker, the Destroyer of Time selalu menjadi orang pertama yang menyadari jika ia tidak berada dalam gerombolan mereka.

Kedua, bahwa bagaimanapun ia berusaha untuk menahan langkahnya seringan mungkin, ia masih tetap saja meninggalkan jejak-jejak langkah di atas hamparan putih salju yang menumpuk. Dan ia selalu membenci dirinya sendiri untuk hal itu, karena seorang Bookman seharusnya tidak meninggalkan apapun dalam perjalanannya.

- x x x -

Jika Bookman sedang tak berada berada di perpustakaan untuk membimbingnya membuat records, terkadang ia merasa benar-benar sendiri.

Memang bukan ialah orang yang paling antisosial di Black Order, rekor itu masih bertahan di tangan Kanda. Setidaknya kemampuan bersosialisasinya sedikit lebih di atas sang ahli pedang itu.

Namun, kadang ia tidak menyangkal bahwa mungkin sebenarnya, ialah yang benar-benar sendirian. Sebagai Bookman, ia dianugrahi kemampuan untuk dapat dengan mudah berbaur dengan berbagai lapisan masyarakat, ia dapat dengan mudah mencari kenalan di manapun untuk mendapatkan informasi. Namun, hanya begitu saja.

Ketika tiba saat-saat di mana ia sedang tak bersama siapapun, di mana hanya buku-buku tua dan gulungan-gulungan perkamen bisu yang dapat ia ajak bicara, ia menyadari bahwa, ia tak pernah punya seorang pun untuk ia pikirkan.

Itu adalah 'bayaran'nya sebagai seorang yang akan mewarisi nama besar Bookman, ia tak boleh terikat dengan siapapun. Ia tak diperkenankan melibatkan emosinya dengan apapun dan siapapun. Karena tugas mereka hanya melihat, kemudian mencatat. Mereka tak boleh terlibat langsung ke dalam suatu objek yang akan mereka tulis, karena akan mempengaruhi subjektivitas kepenulisan mereka.

Ia tahu. Ia mengerti dan tahu, dan ia pikir ia telah belajar untuk menerima hal itu belasan tahun lalu ketika ia memantapkan hatinya untuk menjalani hidupnya sebagai Bookman.

Ia pikir, ia sudah bisa menerima hal itu sepenuhnya.

Ia tahu ia tak boleh menerima siapapun dalam hidupnya. Ia tahu ia tak boleh memiliki perasaan kepada siapapun juga.

Ia tahu, bahwa tak seharusnya kini ia berharap bahwa ada satu orang yang akan terus mengenangnya dalam hatinya. Sebagai Lavi, bukan sebagai samarannya yang ke-49.

Namun ia sadar, betapa bodohnya ia telah memikirkan hal seperti tiu. Bukankah ini adalah jalan yang telah dipilihnya?

- x x x -

"Jangan terlalu terlibat. Entah berapa kali aku harus mengingatkan tentang hal itu padamu." Sang Bookman tiba-tiba berkata di sela-sela merapikan perkamen-perkamen yang baru saja dibacanya. Mereka sedang mempelajari tentang sejarah pecahnya perang di Asia Utara yang terjadi sekitar seratus tahun lalu. "Kau tidak lupa kan tujuan kita berada di sini?"

Ia tak langsung menjawab, berlama-lama dalam menggoreskan pena bulunya untuk menuliskan kata 'anarchist'. Perang itu meletus karena ketidakpuasan rakyat terhadap raja mereka yang anarkis. Ia salah mengejanya menjadi 'anarchits'.

"Aku tahu." Jawabnya pelan, konsentrasinya pecah sudah "Aku adalah seseorang yang akan menjadi Bookman, aku tidak boleh terlalu terlibat dengan mereka. Tugas Bookman hanya sebagai penonton, kemudian mencatat hal-hal penting yang nanti akan diwariskan kepada Bookman selanjutnya."

Sekalipun bibirnya berkata begitu seakan dengan penuh keyakinan, ia tahu perlahan-lahan hatinya mulai merapuh. Ia bahkan tak tahu lagi apakah senyum yang ia berikan masih sebuah kepalsuan, sebuah topeng yang selalu digunakannya agar ia dapat membaur dengan banyak orang seperti sebelumnya. Seperti 48 kepalsuan yang telah dijalaninya.

Sang Kakek-Panda mengangguk, meski tampaknya sang Bookman itu masih belum yakin sepenuhnya kepadanya. Sang murid hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, mencoba menjernihkan pikirannya kembali sebelum memulai pekerjaannya lagi. Tanpa sadar ia mengangkat tangannya dan disentuhnya eyepatch yang berada di mata kanannya.

Ia tahu ia tidak bisa mundur lagi.

- x x x -

"Jangan terlalu terlibat."

Pembicaraan semalam masih hangat terpatri di benaknya. Itu adalah pertanda bahwa Bookman mulai merasakan kejanggalan dalam sikapnya selama ini, selama menjadi 'Lavi', dan bukankah seharusnya ia sudah menetapkan hatinya akan hal itu sejak dua tahun lalu? Sejak ia memulai hidupnya sebagai 'Lavi', nama yang ke-49?

Dan mengapa kini, di hadapan Allen yang melihatnya dengan tatapan penuh luka dari matanya yang berwarna abu-abu, ia kembali meragu?

Pemuda berambut keperakan itu memalingkan wajahnya, mungkin hanya untuk menyembunyikan ekspresi wajahnya, atau mungkin karena ia tak ingin bertatap muka lagi dengannya yang telah mendorong pemuda itu menjaduh darinya, ia tak tahu. Ia juga tak tahu ekpresi wajah apa yang sedang ia kenakan sekarang.

Tapi ia tak ingin tahu, karena mungkin, mungkin saja topeng yang ia kenakan adalah topeng tanpa ekspresi yang telah ia latih bertahun-tahun lalu.

"Lavi. ." Allen membisikkan namanya sangat sangat pelan nyaris tak terdengar, dan maju selangkah demi selangkah, tampaknya telah sepenuhnya mempersiapkan diri jika pemuda berambut merah itu memberikan sebuah penolakan lagi.

Haruskah ia terkejut saat melihat bayangannya sendiri di pantulan mata Allen, tampak sangat terluka?

Kemana topeng yang telah ia latih mati-matian itu? Kemana perginya komitmen 'aku tidak dapat terlibat dengan siapapun' itu?

"Bukan aku orang yang pantas kau cintai, bodoh." Ia mengepalkan tangannya, mencoba menguatkan diri saat harus mengatakan hal yang sesungguhnya bertentangan dengan hatinya itu, "Aku tidak dapat mencintaimu, Allen Walker. Aku-"

Lidahnya terasa kelu dan ia tak sanggup melanjutkan apapun yang ingin ia katakan. Entah untuk keberapakalinya dalam hidup, ia harus mengkhianati perasaannya sendiri. Ia ingin –ah, ia ingin memeluk pemuda itu dan memberitahunya bahwa ia pun sangat sangat mencintainya dan betapa beruntung jika ia dapat memilikinya.

Tapi ia tidak bisa. Ia terikat oleh sebuah aturan, sebuah konsekuensi yang telah dipilihnya sendiri.

Sakit. Sakit sekali.

Dan Allen, -ah, Allen yang lugu dan jujur, tampaknya dapat melihat konflik batin yang sedang dialaminya itu dan seraya tersenyum lembut, mengulurkan tangan ke arahnya dan berkata. "Aku tahu."

Dua kata yang memiliki begitu banyak makna.

Untuk sepersekian detik, seluruh keraguan, ketakutan dan kebimbangan yang ia rasakan luruh tergantikan oleh perasaan yang tiba-tiba hadir dan membuncah saat Allen, sedikit berjinjit seraya menutup matanya, menyatukan bibir mereka dalam suatu ciuman yang lembut.

Ada sesuatu yang membasahi pipinya. Air mata?

"Kau menangis, Lavi." Allen berkata, ada nada ketakutan dalam suaranya seandainya ia justru telah melukai pemuda berambut merah itu.

Ia tersenyum, ada begitu banyak hal yang tak dapat ia sampaikan dengan kata-kata, dan yang dapat ia lakukan hanyalah merengkuh erat remaja yang selalu ia panggil 'tauge' itu, sekali lagi menikmati perasaan yang datang saat bibir mereka kembali bersentuhan.

_Aku mencintaimu, itu saja. Cukup itu saja yang aku tahu._

Ia dapat merasakan kehadiran Bookman, yang mungkin mengawasi mereka berdua dari suatu tempat yang tak dapat mereka lihat dan bukan tak mungkin sang Kakek-Panda juga merasakan bahwa ia pun menyadari kehadirannya. Dan satu keping hatinya merasakan rasa penyesalan yang dalam karena mungkin ia telah mengecewakan satu-satunya orang yang telah ia anggap sebagai keluarga itu.

Ia mungkin akan menjadi seorang Bookman, dan mungkin ia harus meninggalkan Black Order jika perang ini telah berakhir dan ia akan meninggalkan seluruh identitasnya sebagai seorang 'Lavi'. Meninggalkan Allen.

Melupakan Allen. .

Namun, setidaknya, sampai saat itu tiba, masih ada sedikit waktu yang tersisa untuk mereka.

* * *

err. . karya yang sangat sedehana ya? maklum, otak saya kayanya udah beku gara-gara terlalu lama ga dipake bikin fic (tears)

anywaay, thank you for reading and reviews are greatly appreciated. :DD


End file.
